


don't leave me at the airport

by wakingupalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Fluff, M/M, mention of elounor, mention of haylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingupalone/pseuds/wakingupalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kisses Taylor, Louis is pissed.<br/>Harry asks him to pick him up from the airport, Louis is pissed.<br/>Harry arrives home, Louis is pissed.<br/>Harry explains, maybe louis isn't so pissed anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Haylor is long gone, but this story has sat in the back of my folder and i decided to publish it idk.

Harry sat curled up in the seat of the areoplane he was on, he heard faintly in the back of his mind that they where landing and reached to reattach the abandoned strap.  
He listened to the music closely, arms wrapped around himself replaying the phone call with louis he had new years day.

_-"I can't believe you harry" Louis spat through the phone, rubbing at his temples on the other end_  
 _"Louis you do it all the time... with Eleanor." Harry pronounced her name ridged and cold, as loud as he could allow himself with people around, not trusting his voice._  
 _"Yeah but the difference is that i never promise you that i'll never kiss El. I don't tell everyone the me and El arent dating and make jokes about El and then kiss her.. at midnight new years for fucksake! El is paid, and told to do these things."_  
 _Harry was incoherently sobbing at this point, unable to defend himself from the accusations._  
 _and louis' heart broke at the sound, harry completely broken and upset but kept his facade up and said goodbye before hanging up the phone and crying himself to sleep-_

He must have zoned out for a decent amount of time because the next thing he in aware of, the people around him are now walking off the aeroplane with their belonging and heading to the baggage claim.  
Harry had only been away for a few days after cleverly forgetting his passport at his and louis' flat and missing his first flight, so he grabbed his carry-on out of the overhead and headed to the lobby where his driver was supposed to be.  
His head pounded and he needed to get home.  
His phone burned in his pocket. He wanted to call home. Call Louis. But he knew it wasn't a good idea, it was best to wait until he was actually with him to talk.  
He wanted to check twitter and once again make sure that he was as big as an undeserving asshole as he felt.  
Once he reached the car with the help of the security assigned to him, he walked to the window and handed the driver 50 pounds and told him to go home, at which the balding man in the nice suit drove away.  
Harry's gaurds gave him a shocked look which he ignored. He took out his phone and dialled Louis, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, his voice weak and unsure when he heard the sound of the phones being connected.  
  
"What Harry."  
  
"L-Lou? Can y-you come get me from the airport?"  
  
"Harry you have a driver.“ Tears started to well up slowly in Harry's eyes at his boyfriends obvious rejection to wanting to see him  
"  
p-please" Harry hiccuped  
  
"Harry stop." Louis said sternly but felt so unsure  
"Baby p-please come get me, i have no way to get myself home. i told the driver to leave." Louis rolled his eyes and sighed dramaticly  
  
"I'll get you home just stay there with security don't move from the entrance."  
and the phone disconnected.

Harry waited about 45 minutes before a familiar car rolled up, except it wasnt Louis.  
  
"Hey Niall... Harry mutters with his head down as he plopped himself in to passanger side of nialls car and slamming the door  
He takes off immediatly heading towards his flat hurriedly  
  
"Care to explain why louis sent me to get his boyfriend from the airport?" Niall asked causually. Harry just shrugged his shoulders  
  
"listen mate, you've been away for like 5 days and thats a proper long time for you two. obviously something happened or he would have came and gotten you himself. plus he sounded proper pissed off on the phone."  
  
"he sounded mad?" harry muttered, glancing up, cringing at the thought of arriving home.  
  
"like i said, proper. so if you wouldn't mind, please explain?"  
  
"He's mad at me" harry coughed  
  
"well thanks for stating the obvious"Niall said, obviously running out of patience with the younger " _Why_ is he mad at you?"  
  
"I kissed Taylor...Well i mean, she kissed me but..." harry fiddled with his fingers not daring to look at niall's face. But Niall didn't ever respond or try to make harry feel better, and they drove in scilence until they reached harry and louis' shared flat.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped when he saw it and he realized he had to face Louis now.  
He grabbed his things and thanked niall for getting him  
"Good Luck, Mate." Niall said sincerly

The doors locked when Harry makes it there and not wanted to face Louis any sooner than he has to, he searches for the spare key under the mat. He could sit outside the door until Louis leaves to go somewhere, come to think about it he'd probably need to go to the market tonight anyway, there was just enough tea left to get him by when he left so he had to be out by now. he could just wait, right? He leans against the wall aside the flat door after retreiving the key. He closed his eyes trying to get all the thoughts out of his head.  
  
Harry finally huffed and realized how childish that makes him sound.  
he enters and toes off his shoes before tiptoeing quickly to their shared bedroom to hide in the sheets.  
But he's out of luck when he hears Louis showering in the bathroom, singing the Christofer Drew songs that fit his voice so well.  
but he sits on the bed with his knees to his chest anyway and waits for louis to get done, because he definetly was not about to disturb an angry Louis.  
  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of shit

Harry heard the shower cut off and his stomach started to hurt again he suddenly was too nervous to face louis. If he left now, he could have while louis got dressed to think about what to say, he meant to get up and leave but then the shower door opened and he knew he had no time, so he counted down from thirty trying to distract himself from everything the thought of the fight that was about to happen, the anger in louis' voice in the phone call, the kiss on new years eve, the pit of guilt in the bottom of his stomach. He was at 4 when he heard Louis open the door and enter the room, breath hitching at the sight of harry on the bed.  
  
"Haz.." Louis spoke quietly, padding to the dresser and slipping on a pair of sweats that where quite obviously not his seeing as they where way too long, covering his tiny feet with the soft black fabric until he pulled the elastic bottoms around his ankles, causing himself to look smaller in the pooling pyjama pants.  
  
 _(Louis loved wearing Harry's sweats because they where softer on the inside. Harry always told him that it was ridiculous for him to keep wearing his when he could quite obviously go and purchase the same pants in his own size, but louis always just laughed and told harry to stop being silly, they smelt like harry and made him feel safe, and then went on his way. harry just smiled at louis, admiring and soaking in the pure sunshine of this boy. )_  
  
Harry sniffiled and just shook his head as the tears drained out fast, wanting to be able to say hello, greet his boyfriend like every other time he's come home (not counting the times either of them had arrived home drunk)  
  
"I'm so sorry lou im so fucking sorry" harry muttered fast, almost like he didnt want louis to understand because he wasnt ready for the conversation to start.   
  
  
"are you?" louis laughed edgily and harrys head snapped up. the dispair no longer in his eyes, replaced with anger and resentment  
  
"are you fucking serious louis?" harry inched himself off the bed, standing up and backing up from louis like he was some sort of disese "You think you're upset, lou? Did you ever think about how I feel? I bet you didnt even take in to account that maybe just maybe they made me do it?" harry was yelling now, subconsiously walking towards louis, but louis backed away.   
  
"but that wasnt part of this harry, you denied it. said it wouldnt happen. you never told me any-" Harry stopped walking and looked at the ceiling and laughed through his anger  
  
"they didn't tell me either! I was told to be in time square louis, just like i told you." harrys hands start to ball into fists at his side, voice becoming ridged at the senario "but i showed up and they told me that i had to fucking kiss her. they knew you'd raise hell louis. they didnt tell anybody. not me, not you, for fuck sake, paul didnt even know. just marco and taylor and the big men in charge. I tried to say no but im so bad at telling people no, louis. im so fucking bad. and Taylor, Taylor just went on her merry way, so damn happy to have her little boyband member on her arm, making him miserable. but she doesnt care as long as shes still americas sweetheart and he has some publicity. goddamnit louis did you ever take this into consideration?"   
Louis didnt really know how to respond, and when he didn't, harrys hands slacked and he sat back onto the bed, all anger draining out of him back into the weak sadness he felt, the sadness that made his head pound and he started to ramble  
  
"and to make it all worse? everyone hates me louis. all the girls, the ones who tweet me every morning to say goodmorning and i love you, they hate me. they all do. they say i've changed, and im a liar, and that i should kill myself!" harry scoffed again, throwing his hands in the in a sign of surrender "and you know what bear? i'm starting to believe them. because now, you hate me too and other than you," harry looked up at louis who was now standing in front of him, eyes wide and lined with tears but looked back down at his shoes "i have no reason to be here."   
  
"I don't hate you harry, how could you ever think i hate you?" harry didn't look back up  
"because everyone else does, why wouldnt you?"  
  
"who cares what those fans think? they dont even realize that they have no chance with you. I love you, Harry. I've loved you for two and a half years and i damn well dont plan on stoping now. you're the sweetest, most caring person that has ever entered my life and im in love with you, nothing will ever change that."  
  
"so we're okay?" harry fiddled with his thumbs and sniffled before louis grabbed both of his hands and kissed his palms lightly. Harry then looked up and saw louis' soft smile.   
  
"of course baby."


End file.
